Small team A big adventure
by Mew268
Summary: The tale of a Jigglypuff, Riolu and Virizion as they try to stop an evil force from destroying the world. Contains a LOT of drama. Hey, why haven't I rated this Drama? Anyway, enjoy the fanfiction!
1. The Victini

I sped after the male virizion, my brother Riolu following behind me. 'Come on,' I thought. 'Come on, Riolu!' We had to get away. Hoopa was chasing us, having turned evil by some force. We couldn't stop or we'd be captured. Riolu was slowing down from lack of breath. Virizion saw this and dashed back to rescue him. He managed to get us both into a cave, while a stampede of legendaries went past. "J-Jigglypuff!" sobbed my brother.  
"It's okay. We're still alive, aren't we?" I hugged him.  
Virizion had a thoughtful look on his face. "It seems just yesterday that all Pokémon lived in harmony, not in fear of one another. I just wish that-"  
"But it wasn't yesterday was it?" piped up Riolu, cutting him off.  
"It's a figure of speech!" I said.  
Riolu just grunted. He then started crying. "F-future sight!" he wailed. "W-why did I have to learn future sight!?"  
"It's okay." I said. "Virizion, do you want me to go spy on Arceus, Dialga, Palkia and Giratina?"  
"Okay then Jigglypuff." he said. "But don't be seen!" I nodded, and ran off.

* * *

I crept over a hill and inflated myself. I flew up, up to the hall of legendaries. I heard voices like, "Ceeus, et ew ho! I o anyt uo wan!" I landed on the cloud. I peeped through a window. A victini was sobbing in front of Arceus. "P-please let Mew go!" it cried. "She's my best friend! Please, I'm begging you! I'll do anything!"  
Hmm... Something's wrong about this. It must be a vision of the past made by Dialga. "Very well." said past Arceus. "But, you must become our slave."  
"W-what!?" gasped the victini.  
"If you want to see Mew again, you will do my every command. And. You will not eat. You will not rest. You must find a jigglypuff, virizion and riolu. And a female mewtwo."  
"I'll do it if I get to see my best friend!" said the past victini.

* * *

Dialga laughed as the vision disappeared.  
"That is what you promised, is it not!?" Arceus asked.  
"Y-yes sir, but-"  
"But WHAT!?" shouted Arceus.  
"They-they're too good at hiding. I can't do-"  
"Giratina. Come over."  
"Yes father." nodded Giratina.  
"Do what you must."  
I covered my eyes as screams came from the castle.  
"I promise I'll do b-" said the victini. It then passed out.  
"Poor thing..." I said, forgetting to be quiet.  
"What was that?" asked Palkia.  
"Uh oh!" I yelped. I floated back down and ran into the cave. "Guys, there's a victini up there. We need to save him!" I wheezed.  
"Are you MAD!?" yelled Virizion.  
"I wanna storm the castle!" cried Riolu.  
"Fine. But don't go around shouting, 'HANDS UP! THIS IS A RAID!' again." Virizion said, looking at Riolu. "We wait until night time."

* * *

Thanks for reading the first chapter. Anyway, this is a list of all the genders of the legendaries and main characters:

Male: Arceus, Giratina, Dialga, Uxie, Azelf, Zapdos, Lugia, Raikou, Entei, Virizion, Terrakion, Groudon, Rayquaza, Victini, Zekrom, Kyurem, Yveltal, Shaymin Sky Forme, Darkrai, Zygarde (all formes), etc.

Female: Articuno, Moltres, Mewtwo, Mew, Ho-oh, Suicune, Manaphy, Phione, Hoopa (both formes), Xerneas, Shaymin Land Forme, Every other legendary I forgot because I can't be bothered to list all of them here.

Anyways, Chapter 2 is coming soon. Okay, just no comment flames. Please.


	2. The new allies

Riolu yawned as we climbed into the Hall of Origin. "Everyone's asleep now. Be quiet." said Virizion.  
"That victini isn't-" I whispered. Then we spotted Victini in a sort of prison cell, singing to himself.  
"Mew... I miss you... I have to capture that jigglypuff, virizion and ri-o-lu! Do do do do..."  
Cresselia banged her head against the iron bars. "Hey! Keep it DOWN! I have to sit outside of your cell all night! I'm TRYING to get some SLEEP thank you very much!"  
The scared victini nodded. Cresselia fell asleep. Darkrai sat near her. "Poke."  
He poked her, causing her to yell, "WHAT THE-"  
Which made Arceus yell "SHUT UP!" and somehow, Giratina fell down the stairs.  
I slapped my hand over Riolu's mouth to stop him giggling uncontrollably. While Darkrai and Cresselia checked to see if Giratina was okay, Virizion said, "I'll go find Mew. You two are in charge of Victini." Riolu and I squeezed through the bars to get Victini.  
"Victini, don't be scared. We're here to rescue you. Virizion's going after Mew."  
"M-Mew?" whispered Victini.  
"Yep."  
"Then I'll come with you."  
"Come out the window."

* * *

Meanwhile, Virizion was wandering through the Hall, keeping an eye out for a sleeping pink kitten. He spotted his friends, Keldeo, Cobalion, and Terrakion. He then saw Mew. He jumped into the cell, grabbed her and flew through the doors. All Cresselia and Darkrai saw was a pink, green and red blur.

* * *

Back at the cave, we all caught our breath. Riolu was asleep in five seconds. "Mew?" said Victini.  
Mew's eyes opened.  
"Where am I?" she asked.  
"Well you see..." said Victini.

* * *

"And that's why we're here." finished Victini. "Now let's go to sleep."  
We all drifted off to sleep.

 **A/N Sorry for the short chapter. I've been writing other Fanfics and I've been putting this off forever. I couldn't think of much.**


End file.
